Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to power conversion techniques and, more particularly, to efficient power conversion for inductive power transfer (IPT).
Description of the Related Art
Inductive Power Transfer (IPT) is the contactless transfer of power between two inductor coils. An IPT converter comprises an AC-DC power converter and an IPT coil that inductively couples DC power to a load coil. Applications for IPT include “wireless” charging of batteries in electric vehicles and portable devices (e.g., mobile phones, laptops, computer tablets, and the like), as well as wireless power transfer in mass transit systems (e.g., between mass transit vehicles for trains, subways, trolleys, and the like as well as coupling the vehicles to the transit power system).
Since IPT generally has a low efficiency during power transfer between the IPT coil and the load coil, it is desirable to ensure power is efficiently converted and provided to the IPT coil. Power conversion and transfer characteristics change depending on the unloading/loading of the IPT coil as well as during operation should the target load coil move while connected to the IPT system. Such variations in the load, detrimentally impacts the power conversion efficiency of the power converter.
Therefore, there is an IPT converter for efficiently converting and coupling power.